Do I Melissa And Adam One-Shot
by HollywoodHeights101
Summary: Mel and Adam are falling apart


A/N okay so i wanted to write a sad Melissa and Adam since there arnt many sad fics for them so this is a song fic based of the song Do I by Luke Bryan here you go this is a one- shot

_Baby what are we becoming it feels like were always runnin' rolling through the motions everyday_

(Melissas POV)

When me and Adam got together it was amazing, rather he was amazing at first I thought I loved him and we would spend our lives together but lately hes been MIA. Just really distant almost like if he were ashamed of something I dont know all I know is it breaks my heart because we were so great together. He has just been not putting effort in almost like he gave up on us. While hes over there giving up im over here trying to pick up the only remaining peices of our relationship. I so despritally want to go to Loren but after her concert out of state she decided to stay a little longer and would be back sometime this week. I decided on calling Adam to see what was up.

-phone-

Adam- Hello?

Melissa- Hey Adam!

Adam- Oh hey Mel whats up?

Melissa- we need to talk.

Adam- we are talking.

Melissa- Adam not over the phone.

Adam- Well I-I dont wanna come over right now im busy.

Melissa- what could you be busy with?

Adam- excuse me?!

Melissa- no dont take offense its just youve never been to busy for me before its new and im just curious.

Adam- Mel the world doesnt revolve around you so I have to go.

With that he hung up. What the heck is going on with him. On the phone he sounded like and arrogent jerk thats never been Adam.

_I could lean in to hold you or act like I dont even know you seems like you could care less either way._

I went over to Adams house about to knock on the door but his door is see through I looked when I got up there only to see Adam doing absolutly nothing at all just watching tv. So I go up to his door and ring the door bell not only hurt and angry but confused as to why the sudden change in his personality. He didnt even get the door he looked over at the door rolled his eyes and went back to the tv. I know his parents wouldnt of been able to open the door either cause they werent home by the looks of the drive way. I stood there and my eyes started to blurr and sting with the incoming tears telling me im about to break down. I left flat out left.

_What happened to that boy I used to know, I just want us back to the way we were before._

With this new found jerkism to Adam I feel totally annoyed and alone not only that but my heart was slowly breaking. Suddenly I hear a knock at the door. I go out of my room to see who it is only to see my mom got the door. It was the one and only Adam or should I say jerk of the month.

Melissa- What are you doing here?! _I said tearing up again._

Adam started to grab my hand but i flinched back. No I will not let him pull me back in after what hes been doing to me.

Adam- Im so sorry Mel i didnt mean to hurt your feelings.

Melissa- Dont you dare im sorry Mel me okay you didnt even have the decency to open up the freaking door before you made me breakdown not only that but you looked at me and you rolled your eyes that may sound so stupid to you but you have no right to come asking forgiveness as your the one treating me like I did something wrong.

Adam- Melissa stop being so dramatic.

Melissa- What the heck happened to you? Huh everything was fine and suddenly you just turn into an arrogent jerk what is up!?

Adam- oh im the arrogent jerk have you bothered looking in a freaking mirror lately reflect on your life? hmmm maybe you might think twice on what you call people.

With that I couldnt take it anymore I cried but I wanted to let him know i was not about to back down after the crap he just spat at me. I slapped him square in the face and then pushed him out the door slamming it in my face. After I slammed the door i slid down it hiding my face in my hands and I balled all night until my parents got home.

I was done that night i texted him saying were over then for the rest of the night i cried hard.

A/N so how was it? its my first so probably bad but i tried there you go! I do not own Hollywood Heights sadly.


End file.
